Containment: How it should of been
by The valkyrie goddess
Summary: How I felt Jake's and Katie's relationship should of ended.
1. Chapter 1: A Kingdom Divide Amongst

**let's see, I haven't written in a while but after watching containment and seeing Katie die I was just inspired. And inspired in the way that I was unsatisfied and unhappy with her death. Yet, overall I loved the series it was amazing. So here I am putting my own spin to it. The story will start at the begging of the episode of when Katie gets infected and it will file the story until she dies then it will change into my story. Hope you like...**

 **•••**

 **"How can Satan cast out Satan? If A kingdom is divided amongst itself, that kingdom cannot stand."**

 **\- Mark 3:23-24**

 **Chapter 1: A Kingdom Divided Amongst Itself**

 **The days they've been trapped inside the coordinator as some may say have been hell on earth for all the residents. Some more than others.**

 **Without Quentin and Jake, Katie would of been able to say the same. In these dark days Jake had in some ways becomed a beckon of light for Katie, as she had to him. They both were able to find live inside the cordon.**

 **At first Katie had been afraid of her ongrowing feelings for Jake, but as time passed she had began to put it aside. She thought that with her troubled past, Jake would had wanted nothing to do with her. Yet, he had proven her wrong time and time again.**

 **Today being the 13th day being trapped inside the cordon, she found herself opening the door that lead to their cots, a smile illuminating her face. Jake had been insisting a date and she had found it impossible to resist. Her excitement was clear in her voice.**

 **"Hello? Jake?"she called out her eyes searching for him, yet landing on the blanket spread out in the middle of the room, with food rations and water bottles on top. If it had been possible her smile would of grown wider. Walking towards the room she keep her eye out for Jake. It didn't take long to find him.**

 **He was hiding in a corner with a guitar in his hands. When he spotted her, he began strumming random string and singing off-key "Oh Katie, my Kay. Oh this song I must play" he stoppedd to take a quick breath while she giggled away. "To start or lunch date." He finished.**

 **She couldn't help it her giggles turned into a laugh. "It was awful."Jake began with a shy smile, clearly amused at his own attempt to play for her. "No, that was beautiful." Katie in fact had founded it beautiful. Because even though Jake didn't know how to play or to sing, he had attempted to play for her and that was something no body had ever attempted to do.**

 **"What did you get that guitar?" She asked, the curiosity getting the best of her.**

 **"It was in a chapel." He explained. "It was this or the electric organ. Guitar was lighter. So that's why I..." He joked, getting a smile out of her.**

 **"Anyway, picnic?' Jake changed the topic out of embarrassment. "Absolutely" Katie said turning to walk towards the blanket. "You look nice." He complemented her. "You like my picnic shoes?"she joked with him, jumping around in a little dance to show off her shoes.**

 **"Oh, wow. I do" he joked along. "Actually I'm a little- a little jealous."he said looking down at himself. He was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing since the quarantine started.**

 **"I could check in the lost and found. See if they have another pair."Jake chucked at her offer. "Please do that." He responded to her joke as they lowered themselves to sit in the layed out blanket across from each other.**

 **"So what's in the menu?" Katie was impressed that although they were low on rations Jake had still managed to scrap some stuff up. "Oh, well. We have a, uh, a fine assortment of dehydrated meals. I heard the vegetarian taco pasta is-is heavenly." He joked with her.**

 **"Is that right? Okay." She giggled.**

 **"Yes, we also have some dried fruit. And if your lucky... There might be some astronaut Ice cream." He finished explaining with a bit of humor.**

 **She gasped playing along " there might be." He said again.**

 **"You really speard no expens," they both laughed at her comment. After their laughter died down, Katie couldn't help it. Her gaze landed on the guitar. Jake noticed it. Looking back and forth to the guitar and back at her.**

 **"You play?" He asked her. "Hmm? She asked in reply looking at him in surprise. "A little" she admitted, with a smile.**

 **Jake reached over and grabbing the guitar, passing it to her. "Hmm?" He asked silently asking her to play for him.**

 **"I never play for anyone except Quentin." She said trying to deny. "Please?" He asked again. Like before she couldn't deny, she accepted the guitar and placed it in her hand, adjusting it to her body.**

 **"Fine, but you cannot laugh." She told him in mock warning. "Wouldn't dream of it." He assured her. She began playing a few string testing the waters.**

 **"I'm not gonna look at you while you..." He began reassuring her. "Don't. Close your eyes."she said "Nope." He agreed, facing his head down, closing his eyes.**

 **She began playing again, giving a quick glance to Jake to make sure his eyes were close. Yet as she did he opened his eyes giving a quick peak, but laughing as he saw he had gotten caught, closing his eyes again.**

 **She kept on playing, and began singing. "Every Sunday, I got a window of time. Where I can free my mind." Jake gave up closing his eyes at the sound of her voice.**

 **"I climb into the sky,. To places and dreams. Like spain and to greece or to Africa." He looked up, enjoying himself as he saw her looking down to the guitar as she carefully picked each note smiling as she continue the song.**

 **"Oh, cause I'm my world I could fly," Jake couldn't pry his eyes off her. He knew he was in love with her yet he couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling come over him as he looked at her enjoying herself. "I could fly as high as I pleased" she sang looking up to him a shy smile in her face, and looking away. " You see, in that world. I could fly, high above the sea." She looked up again and chucked finishing the song she sang "Cause it was Sunday in the sky." She laughed.**

 **Yet that laugh was short lived as Quentin ran inside in panic, getting both Jakes and Katie's attention. "He took them. Ray took Mary and Britney. He tried taking me, too. But i wouldn't go." Quentin told them panicked.**

 **"What?" Katie asked alerted by the situation. "He said people are breaking out." Quentin explained. Both Jake and Katie turned to face each other panic and shock in both faces. Katie put the guitar aside as both stood up.**

 **"Did you see where they went?" Asked Jake getting his uniform on.**

 **"No." Answers Quentin. "Come on, bud." Said Katie leading Quentin out of the room.**

 **Katie and Jake got ready to leave as she asked nurse Helen to take care of Quentin. At first Quentin refused wanting to go with them but after Jake explaining that he might become a liability amongst the crowd he accepted to stay.**

 **It wasn't long before both of them found the place were people were begging to crowd. People yelling asking to get out. Rioting with the sharpest objects they could find. "We want out."was all that could be heard amongst the crowd, as Jake and Katie ran along the sidewalk watching in horror at the mess of a crowd.**

 **"This isn't good." Jake said. "I don't see them." Said Katie in panic those children were her students and she had vowed to protect them she couldn't let anything happen to them.**

 **As soon as Katie had said that. A motorcycle spotted Infront of them. The driver looking at Jake and then at Katie, before driving of.**

 **Jake looked down at himself heading the situation. "Come on" he said walking backwards asking Katie to follow him. "What's wrong" she asked.**

 **Jake began taking off his helmet. "My uniform" he began explaining. "I'm a moving target in this thing. Here. I'll ditch the gear and circle back. Just tuck in here. I'll be right back." He motioned her to hide. "I'll be right back." He told her as he whent to take off his uniform. She did as she was told. And hid on the side of the building.**

 **Jake foud a near by trash disposer and began to take his uniform off leaving his vest and helmet behind it. Feeling a bit more comfortable he began to move looking for Ray and the children bumping into an old comrade from the force.**

 **"Messe? What the hell are you doing?" He asked suppressed seeing him inside the cordon carrying stolen goods from the store he had just walked out from. "Surviving." He answered.**

 **Jake pushed it aside. He had more important things to do. " I need your help. I'm looking for a guy with two 11-year-old girls." He asked for his help desperate.**

 **"Are you serious? What? Your still playing cop?" Messe asked in disbelief. His rejection in his voice.**

 **"Come on Messe. Let's go!" Said a gang member from behind Messe running towards a truck to leave the riot.**

 **"Yeah, I'm still playing cop. You're running with these guys now" Jakes accusation was noticed by Messe.**

 **"Hey, don't guilty me. At the end of the day, I'm gonna live through this. You know what happens to heroes. They die, Jake!" Said Messe as he left. Jake didn't have time to beg.**

 **Running towards the crowd, he put Messe's comment aside. He wasn't gonna die not Katie or Quentin or him. They would make it through it and live together outside the cordon.**

 **Jake kept his look out walking amongst the crowd. He was able to see them soon enough.**

 **"Ray!" He yelled out running towards them. "Ray!" He said again, anger in his voice.**

 **"Britney's under my care. If I decide to get out of here, were gonna get a..." Jake cut him off. " Listen. No one getting out. No one getting out" he told him, trying to get him to come back. " Where's Mary?" He asked noticing her missing.**

 **Ray looked down to Britney as in to decide wether to tell Jake or not.**

 **"What?" He asked noticing the exchange. " We had to leave her." He told Jake.**

 **"Leave her where? Why?" He asked angered.**

 **"She got sick" explained Britney.**

 **"What, you mean like sick sick?" He asked in disbelief as he saw Ray puck up his face mask nodding as confirmation leaving.**

 **Jake couldn't believe it. Yes there in a virus infested city but the though would have never occurred to him.**

 **•••**

 **Katie was in hiding waiting for Jake to come back. She had told herself countless of times since he left that she would wait for him and not move she couldn't rush getting infected when she had a life to live for. Yet, when she saw Mary walking in the streets confused , looking around as the people around her when riot crazy all that slipped her mind. She was so considerate that setting her cough as she when inside a vehicle for her hiding slipped hey mind.**

 **She had found her. " Mary she called out in disbelief. Out if nowhere a truck came speeding, what came next was something Katie wanted to avoid.**

 **"Mary!?"she yelled again trying to warn her of the on speeding truck but she was to late. A motorcyclist came out of nowhere with a licor bottle in flames throwing it. Causing an explosion. The driver inside the truck swirled trying to get away of the flames causing it to impact with the truck may was hiding in.**

 **"Mary!" Her name slipped involuntarily out of Katie's mouth in panic she ran towards the truck avoiding all they people.**

 **Opening the door she saw Marys bloodied body laying in the back seats.**

 **"Mary. Mary wake up." Katie tried walking her with her gloved hand. Seeing she wasn't walking her only thought was to get her out of the crossfire. As best as she could she picked up Marys body , taking her out of the truck. Yet as she did she didn't notice the over head in her panicked causing herself to bump into it opening a wound on the side of the face. She put the pain aside and ran with Marys body in her arms. This couldn't be happening. They had made up until now. So why now? She just couldn't understand!.**

 **•••**

 **"Katie!" Shouted Jake looking around. He had gone back to look for her to tell her there was nothing to be done. Yet, when he had gone back to the place he had left her she wasn't there. Her absents left a waking panic inside him.**

 **So he ran, his eyes dating back and forth in look for her. He didn't expect it, when he had found her. Katie sat by a side walk cradling Mary's bloodied body in her lap. Her face was void of emotions, she looked empty.**

 **"Oh, God." He let out. This couldn't be happening.**

 **"I couldn't save her." Katie said looking at him. Her voice cracking as she felt tears wanting to slip.**

 **"No." He said in denial. It wasn't Marys death that made him deny-**

 **"I tried." Her meak voice interrupted his thought. " I tried to save her."**

 **"Put her down." He told her trying to hide his panicked. It couldn't be!**

 **"Katie put her down." No! This couldn't be happening.**

 **"She's dead." Katie said in denial.**

 **"Put her down. Put her down" he said a bit more forcefully. " Please just put her down." The panic escaped him for a mear second yet Katie got what he meant.**

 **Her face contorted in sick as she began to put Marys body down on the floor. She looked up at him still in shock. Jake couldn't help but sway. He felt like throwing up this couldn't be happening. No! No! No!**

 **"Was she...?" Katie began to ask but stops afraid of the answer she would get. Jake couldn't answer as he looked at her, panic surging through him ever since he founded her with Marys body.**

 **"A-Am I?" She asked again in denial.**

 **"I don't know." He said. It's true right? He asked himself. There's no way of knowing. For all he knows maybe Ray just freaked out for nothing. Ray was a coward so it could be that she isn't... Right?**

 **He was going into denial. She gasped afraid. " I don't know. I don't know" he repeated trying to make her feel a bit better even thought they were both panicking.**

 **She looked at Marys body in disbelief. A few tears escaping her.**

 **" Come on." Said Jake trying to get her to stand up and get her to the hospital. He couldn't touch her he couldn't risk it but that didn't mean he didn't want to with all his being. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be all right.**

 **She looked at him again and in a panicked she started to stand up. They both rushed to the hospital**

 **•••**

 **As soon as they enter the double doors Katie headed to the hospitals showers. She needed to get all this blood of her.**

 **She headed into the nearest shower and turned the water on not caring where it was hot or cold. She had to get the blood off! She put her wbody under the water taking her bloodied jacket off. Then her shirt leaving her in her tank top. With shaky hands she grabbed the anti bacterial soap and began to wash off the blood in a panic.**

 **She couldn't help her body from jumping up and down trying to avoid contact with the bloodied water, yet the blood was already on her. Her hands worked in a rushed manner trying to get everything off.**

 **•••**

 **Outside the showers, Jake found himself sitting against the wall listening to the water fall as tears ran down his face. It's going to be okay. He told himself over and over again. This was the woman that he loved she would make it through she had to. SHE WOULD BE FINE!.**

 **A yell bubbled up inside his body. yet, he resisted. He layed his head in his hands and let the tears fall his cry dissolving with the sound of water. She would be okay. He told himself again and again trying to get himself together.**

 **•••**

 **"Some first date, huh?" Jake asked. After their meltdown they had both been able to get themselves together in order to get Katie in a quarantine. They both had to put others safety into priority, especially Quentin's safety.**

 **Katie smiled at him, through the glass, her eyes watery.**

 **"We don't know she was sick." Jake told her, as a mean of comfort.**

 **Katie nodded. It was true, they didn't know all that had was Ray's word and that could mean nothing.**

 **"Ray's as paranoid as they come. I mean ,I don't trust anything that guy says."**

 **Katie nodded. " Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you're right." She smiled at him reassuringly and he did the same through the glass.**

 **But that smile was full of unshed tears. That looked at each other for a bit longer until Jake spoke.**

 **" You want me to go get Quentin? You ready to see him?"**

 **She nodded, her face red of all the crying. " Yeah" she said in a quiet voice.**

 **The feeling they both felt was overwhelming. He put his gloved hands against the glass as a way of telling her that he was there for her. Through the good and bad.**

 **She layed her hand in the same place his was through the glass. Tears threatened to spill. Her eyes never leaving their "connected" hands.**

 **"Hey. Hey" Jake says getting her attention away from their hands. " You're gonna be fine." He said through a cracked voice. She nodded in agreement " yeah." She smiled.**

 **Right now all they had was hope but it was enough, for now. Reluctantly he pulled away , in search of Quentin. She watched as he left. And when he was out of site all her self control left her.**

 **She gasped in horror. Her mouth unable to close as she tried to breath, tears falling from her eyes.**

 **A scream rippes through her. She screams as loud as she can. Letting her frustrations and fears go with it for the moment.**

 **•••**

 **Jake walked away from the room that was quarantining Katie. He didn't look back as he wa feeling like he would break he decided he needed time to pull himself together before getting Quentin so he paused when he reached the corner of the hallway. His body leaned to the wall asking for support. Slowly he felt his body hit the floor as it slided along the wall.**

 **For what seemed like a hundredth time he felt tears escape. He sat crying silently and wasnt surprised when he heard her scream flood the hall.**

 **He wanted to do the same. To scream to the world and ask why!?Why her!? Yet, he knew he had to be strong. Not for him but for her and Quentin. He wasn't alone in the world... He has to think about them.**

 **So he picked himself up and wired his tears. Be strong. He told himself for them.**

 **•••**

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: A Time To Be Born

**There is a time for everything. And a season for every activity under the heavens. A Time To Be Born and a time to die.**

 **-Ecclesiastes3:1-8**

 **Chapter 2: A Time To Be Born**

 **Katie sat in her bed, tossing a ball to the wall catching it when it bounced back, then again but fading to catch it this time. She faces the window, as she heard a door open. She looked into the hallway of nothingness, when Jake stepped into her line of vision.**

 **" I'm way better at that." He said joking about the ball tossing. She chucked at his attempt of lighting the mood.**

 **"These are special circumstance." She told him rolling her eyes as in to motion at the room she was trapt inside.**

 **"Yeah. " He exhaled. "The stakes are high. Your nervous. It's called being clutch, Katie. Okay the true mark of a good ball player is if they're clutch."**

 **She stood up walking towards the window. " You know a lot of ballplayers in isolation rooms?" She asked.**

 **"Only eight hours left." He told her as an encouragement.**

 **"I should be sick, Jake. Holding Mary like that, I broke every single rule." She said, although right now she couldn't believe her own words. She was not in the clear until the last eight hours passed and she didn't want to give herself fake hope.**

 **"You were brave." He told her. She scoffed. "You think the virus cares about that?**

 **"Okay, fine. Your right. If Mary had been sick, you'd be sick. But she obviously wasn't." He encouraged her, never looking away from her eyes. He wanted her to know there was hope.**

 **In the distance they heard the door for the isolation rooms** **open. Jake turned. "You see?" He said to Quentin. "I told you."**

 **"No sneezes?" He asked looking up at his mom hopefully.**

 **"No sneezes."she reassured him with a smile. Even in her darkest moments Quentin always made her see light.**

 **"Can I go visit Thomas?" Asked Quentin, now that he was assured she was fine, he wanted to go and play.**

 **"Yeah." She agreed, and watched him turn around and leave.**

 **Jake chucked. "That's rough" He told her. She looked at him, curiosity in her face. "Your not even the most popular person in isolation." He joked with her.**

 **"I'm a mom." She said in mock dismissal, shrugging. "I'm not in it for the popularity."**

 **•••**

 **"Hey you're not gonna believe this." Said Jake coming back, he had stepped out to receive a call. "So lex said that there are these journalist inside the cordon who might've been onto a conspiracy. That means there could be a whole apartment full of evidence."**

 **"Against Cannerts?" She was still convinced it was his fault.**

 **"No,Dr. Lommers." He said taking her by surprise.**

 **"Lex said she's the mastermind." He explained.**

 **"Okay, but... Cannerts still lied about the timeline of patient zero." She wasn't convinced Cannerts was completely innocent.**

 **"Yeah, well, hell be out soon, and we can ask him why." Jake said referring to his personal quarantine after they found that Thomas was a carrier.**

 **"I can ask him. You can go check on that apartment." She offered.**

 **He chucked. "Uh, I'm not going anywhere. " He told her as if it where obvious. "Okay? Not for another... Seven hours and four minutes."**

 **"Are you crazy? I'm fine. This is what we've been waiting for." She said exasperated. If she had the chance to look into it she would of taken it in a heartbeat. Finding out the truth was more important that her.**

 **"No, I'm sorry, I've been waiting for cold beer and a night out. Though I'd be willing to comprise for whiskey and a night in, if that's what..."he joked trying to change the topic. It didn't work. "Don't do that." She told him her voice a bit rised. She couldn't believe him. "You're not that guy you were pretending to be two weeks ago. This matters and you know it."**

 **"You matter." He told her, she was the reason he wanted to stay. And although she loved that he was willing to put everything aside for her, she couldn't have that now.**

 **"Then listen to what I'm saying. You're a clutch player, Jake Riley. Go act like."**

 **He smiled at her in understanding.**

 **•••**

 **Cannerts was making his rounds around the containment rooms for the first time, it hasn't been long since his quarantine finished.**

 **Katie saw him, and waves towards him trying to get his attention. Cannters noticed, and reluctantly walked to her.**

 **" I see you made it out of isolation all right." She said as a greeting.**

 **"I did, yes." He answered hesitantly. "Very happy to see how great your doing."**

 **"How's Thomas?" She asked.**

 **"Remarkably sanguine about being back here. I just wish..." He stopped mid-way, making her brows furor. "It was just widely unlucky, the tests I ran to make sure he wasn't contagious. The virus happened to muster exactly within the target sequence of my PC primers, which produced a false negative. At least now I can isolate his antibodies and perhaps..."**

 **"Make a vaccine? Katie interrupted him, hopefully.**

 **"Not exactly." He confirmed. "It's called passive immunization. And then idea it for ebola and it could really be effective to help fight the symptoms, especially now that it's taking longer..." She interrupted him again.**

 **"Taking longer for people to get sick." She fished for him. He looked at her with sorry eyes.**

 **"I pay attention." She told him. "Yes." He confirmed, "I've noticed.**

 **"How much longer?" She asked wanting to know if she was out of danger or not.**

 **"Most people with the Thomas strain, they haven't shown symptoms until past 40 hours. Uh 42 hours, "he told her going through his clipboard. "41,45."**

 **She was stunned into shock, "so if I've made it through 42 hours that means nothing." A feeling of doom settled into her, her eyes watering.**

 **He looked at her, his face full of regret? Shame? Katie couldn't place it.**

 **"When you said I was doing great, you were lying. Again." She accused him. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself as the sound of the door opening was heard.**

 **It was Quentin "less than six hours." He told her.**

 **"Nothing to it."she reassured him, lying through her teeth. Because the truth was even she didn't know.**

 **Quentin looked at her then to , who couldn't look long enough into Quentin's eyes**

 **•••**

 **Jake had gone out to do what was expected of him. To tell the truth if it wasn't for Katie being in isolation, he wouldn't have been so opposed to going. Yet, she always found a way to talk sense into him. That's how he found himself opening the door to the journalist house.**

 **He entered slowly seeing as the places looked isolated. He pulled up his helmet walking into the living room, the room was a mess. Everything was on the floor or disorganised, no one in sight he ventured further.**

 **He had one mission, and that was to find information about why this was all happening so without wasting time he began looking inside drawers and desks looking for paper's that might seem relevant.**

 **Finding nothing he moved on looking everywhere until he stumbled into the restroom. The bathtub was black, filled with what seemed to be... Ashes.**

 **Jake knew something was wrong, he looked up into the ceiling, which had a black spot as if it was burned. Weird...**

 **He walked in further into the shower, pulling back the curtain. Both journalist reporter's bodies were in there, yet that wasn'tt what unsettled him. Their bodies were wrapped up in clear plastic. But who...**

 **Somebody had been there before him, someone who wanted the evidence to be disposed of. Something was really off. Knowing he wouldn't find anything he left, making a call in the process.**

 **•••**

 **"It was bad, Lex."Jake began. "And it wasn't looters."**

 **"And the TV was still there and the food. The only thing gone was their computer. And the papers-they were burned up. And even the way the woman's bodies were wrapped. It looked like s-s..." Jake was explaining from his side of the shipping box, never turning to look back. Yet his silence was unusual. Jakes stopped when he noticed Lex wasnt paying attention.**

 **"Hey." He called out, trying to get his attention. Seeing that fail, anger boiled in him making him bang against the wall. That got his attention. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked.**

 **"They didn't leave a trace in there, okay? Whoever did this..." He was interrupted by Lex. "Lommers, Jake. It was Lommers." He said so sure if himself.**

 **"I mean, if you'd seen her this morning– the way she worked the press..." He told Jake, looking out of it. His face said it all. He was beating himself about this.**

 **"Lommers. So she got someone on the inside. Or she send someone." Jake said. "And who do we know that got send in?" Asked Lex trying to give Jake the answer without stating it.**

 **"Who, Messe?" Asked Jake, Lex nodded in confirmation.**

 **"No, he fell in. He might be working with that -that gang, but he's not s..." He stopped himself. He didn't want to believe it but it was all there pointing at Messe. And...**

 **"They had an APD sat phone." Jake said now convinced. "Oh, my... The gang– they had an APD sat phone." He said exasperated. How had he not been able to put the pieces together.**

 **"Messe just feel in? With one of the department's only sat phones?" Asked Lex, onto something.**

 **"Chief." Lex said. "Wait, what?" Asked Jake confused.**

 **"She's working with the chief." Explained Lex walking up to the yellow taped lines. Jakes scoffed "what? No." He denied not wanting to believe...**

 **"Yes."**

 **"No. That doesn't even..." Jerked tried denying again.**

 **"Yes. He has the keys to the sat phones. He's always telling me to get right with Lommers. Hes at that woman's Beck and call." Lex tried explaining. Jake Shaked his head.**

 **"There is no way that she would work with anyone like Messe, so she gets the chief to do her dirty work." Lex finished, and Jake couldn't deny it anymore. Lex was right.**

 **•••**

 **Katie was sitting down inside her room playing cards with Quentin through the glass. "Go fish." She said.**

 **"We're playing crazy eights." Said Quentin. Surprise lightened her face, she had been spacing out worrying about what Dr. Cannerts had said that she didn't pay attention to what might be her last game with her son.**

 **"You're so weird." Smiled Quentin.**

 **She chucked at his innocence "Guilty."**

 **"Wasn't dad weird to?" Asked Quentin taking her by surprise.**

 **"What do you mean?" She asked.**

 **"Like... Didn't he eat two whole jars of peanut butter one time?"**

 **"Where did you hear that?"**

 **"Well, grandma never had pretty butter at her house. So I told her she should get some. Then she got mad. And she felt bad and told me the story." Quentin explained to her.**

 **"What exactly did she tell you?" She asked, wondering how much he knew.**

 **"She said that dad was confused, and didn't know what he was doing. I t** **hink that's weird, right? Like, how could you not notice? Unless..." He stopped himself.**

 **"Unless what? She asked encouraging him to talk, if she was gonna die she wanted him to know.**

 **"Unless you're on drugs." She smiled a treary smile.**

 **"He was. Yeah." She nodded piercing her lips. "And so was I." She smiled at him ashamed. "For a while. But I'm guessing you already know that."**

 **He nodded. "Grandma told me that part."**

 **"Look, honey, that was a mistake that I made a long, long time ago, and i would never, ever do it again." She told him reassuringly.**

 **"I know" he smiled at her in confirmation. "And, anyway, Jake doesn't like peanut butter."**

 **Katie chucked. "You asked him?"**

 **"He said he's more of a bratwurst guy. Lots of mustard."**

 **"Sounds about right." And with that, the conversation about drugs was over. Katie felt in a way relieved knowing that Quentin liked Jake. And that he knew about her mistakes and didn't blame her about it. But it felt... For her... Like a goodbye.**

 **•••**

 **Jake found his way into the shop were the gang was holding camp. He needed to know where those papers where. Yet as he made is way in a the cock of a gun suprised him from his left.**

 **"Uh-uh." Said a gun member holding him at gun point. Jake put his arms up, as a way of saying that he came in peace.**

 **The man signaled at him to the porch, Jake turned slowly, and didn't began walking until he felt the gun in his back giving him a push forward.**

 **"It's the food drop cowboy." Joked Trey, as Jake made his way in.**

 **"I just want to talk to Messe." Said Jake.**

 **"Is your gun gonna play a part in that conversation?" Asked Trey, Jake took his gun of from the holster putting in the table. After that he walked towards Messe a silent agreement between him and Trey.**

 **"Messe, you son of a Birch." Said Jake angered as he walked towards Messe. "I know what you did in that apartment.**

 **Messe sighted "What apartment?" He played stupid.**

 **"You know, the good news for you is I'm not here because you're a worthless traitor, okay? I just want the research." Demanded Jake. Messe smirked. "Why? You know it won't change anything. You'll still be stuck here. Might as well have a beer." Said Messe handing him a beer.**

 **"You know..." Jake stopped himself frustratingly slapping the beer bottle from his hand. The glass breaking in the distance, Jake felt the glances of the gang behind them.**

 **"Those are hard to come by." Said Messe.**

 **"Yeah, and so's a conscience, apparently." Jake retorted.**

 **"You want the research?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Fine. Go back for the ashes. I may be a traitor, but I'm not sloppy."**

 **"Yeah, you know the, uh, the girl that ran the store- she had your phone. Your sloppier than you think." Said Jake tauntingly as he walked away.**

 **"You saw Teresa?" Asked Trey getting in his way.**

 **"Yeah." Jake confirmed.**

 **"I want the phone back." Trey demanded. "And where the hell is Montana?"**

 **"I gave your guy the phone, okay? He left. If he didn't make it back..." He trailed off, Trey was smart enough to put the pieces together.**

 **"And Teresa?" He asked putting the phone behind him.**

 **"I don't know how she is, actually."**

 **"Don't move." Says Trey, as he walked into the store. Jake did what he was asked of and gathered his gun instead, he couldn't help turning back to see Messe, Jakes reproach in his eyes.**

 **Trey came back in no time, carrying food from the drop and placing it in a box.**

 **"Make sure she stays strong for the baby." Said Trey as he handed the box to Jake. "I got kids, too. Outside."**

 **Jake nodded in understandment. He headed out to drop off the good.**

 **•••**

 **Katie sat in her bed thinking, when she noticed Cannerts walking towards her "room."**

 **"You're back." She pointed out.**

 **"Katie, I know your upset with me, by you don't know the whole story." He started at what hopefully would be the truth.**

 **"Try me."**

 **"What matters is that I'm working as hard as I can to save us. What I was saying about Thomas's blood-" he started to ramble on**

 **"Stop. Your doing it again."**

 **"What?" He asked.**

 **" When you want to get me off track, you throw science at me. You did the same thing every time I asked about when Sayid died. You made me feel like I was an annoying girl asking stupid questions. But turns out, not so stupid. Because I figured it out." She told him her voice clearly telling him to cut the bullshit.**

 **"Katie, I assure you there is nothing to figure out."**

 **She chucked incredulously. "Your right. I'm sure that why you ripped up a hospital logbook. That's okay. We were still able too find out who Henry Burns was."**

 **"Yes. Well, I have, um... Like I said there's work to be done. I should..." He walked away at fast as he could. He was surprised that she had called him out, and told him about finding out about Henry Burns.**

 **"Hey," Katie called out to his retreating figure. He didn't stop to turn around yet he slowed his pace." Your a coward." She told him.**

 **•••**

 **Jake was on the elevator up with the food for Teresa. And when the doors opened he didn't expect to hear Teresa Moans of pain.**

 **"Hey, is she...?" He trailed off surprised.**

 **"Yes." Rushed Xander and Sam who were obviously in the look out of who was their visitor, yet, seeing Jake brought relieve to them.**

 **"Right now?"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **Jake rushed towards the glass doors.**

 **"Just tell me they train cops to..." Sam asked as he opened the glass doors.**

 **"Yes, they do." Confirmed Jake, as he rushed in he noticed Xander was in the glass room in the entrance with him. He was covering his mouth.**

 **"I might be sick. I don't know." Said Xander along Jakes silent question. "Just please help her, please."**

 **Jake left the room when the second door opened, his walk rushed as he headed into the room where Teresa was in.**

 **"Last contractions were at about a minute." Said Sam.**

 **Jake made his way into the room after washing his hands, surprising Jana and the rest.**

 **"Hey Teresa, Teresa. Hey remember me?" Jake started talking to her trying to calm her down. "It looks like you might be having a baby, which is great news, because I actually know how to deliver babies, okay? I just been waiting for an opportunity."**

 **"It hurts, it hurts." Cried Teresa.**

 **"I know, I know. Listen, first baby is supposed to be this hard, all right?" He reassured her. " Now, from what Sam told me, it sounds like you are right on track."**

 **"Really? It's normal?" Asked Teresa surprised.**

 **"Yeah. Totally normal. Hey, hey. I'm gonna check under the blanket now. Is that okay?" He asked, he didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was.**

 **She nodded, in response.**

 **So Jake did just that, he picked up the blanket and checked. "I can see her. I can see her." He told her, adrenaline rushing to him. He was about to deliver a baby.**

 **"Is she okay?" Teresa asked in-between shallowed breaths**

 **"Yeah." He assured her. "Hey Suzy, grab that pillow for me."said Jake pointing at a near by pillow.**

 **"We going to sit you up a little, okay? It's less pressure on your spine, a little easier for the baby to come out. And** **I know your legs are tired, but I need you to put your knees up for me." Jake instructed.**

 **"Okay this is it. This is it, okay, Teresa?" On your next contraction, you're gonna push, okay?" Teresa whimpered in response.**

 **And so she did. On her next contraction she pushed as hard as she could.**

 **"Hey you're almost there." Assured Jake who keeps his eyes on the baby. Than Teresa stopped pushing. "No, no, no, your almost there." Jake told her encouraging her to push. "Teresa, hey, I just need one more push from you. Just one more push. Just one more."**

 **"So close, Teresa." Reassured Jana.**

 **"No, no, I can't." Teresa denied.**

 **"Yes, you can. And your gonna surprise yourself, and I promise you that's gonna feel really good. Okay, one more push, and your gonna meet your baby girl, okay?"**

 **"Come on." Jana pushed her on helping her lift herself up for one more push.**

 **"Knees up, knees up. There you go." Said Jake helping her lift her legs abit. "There you go. Come one. Said Jake.**

 **"Once more push." Said Jana. And on her next contraction Teresa pushed her last hard push with a scream.**

 **After that, the cry of a baby was heard.**

 **"There-there's you baby. There she is." Said Jake as he was able to grab the baby out. He picked her up and wrapped her up in a blanket to keep her warm. Teresa lifted herself to get a look at her baby.**

 **"There she is." Laughed Jake overjoyed. "Hey, you did it. You did it."**

 **Everyone wherever silent at the relief of the baby being born. They just stood there witnessing Teresa and the baby's first encounter. Jake and Jana laughed at the relief.**

 **•••**

 **Katie layed on her bed, being in isolation was boring, without Quentin to visit or Jake she had nothing to do but to think about her life decisions about her son Quentin, and if it was possible a future with Jake and Quentin outside the cordon...**

 **As she layed there a lean body that she recognized so well walked towards her room. She stood up and walked towards the glass. She could see in his face that something good had happened to him.**

 **"What are you so happy about?" She asked with a smile.**

 **"You look good." He said with a big smile.**

 **"I feel good." She told him. "I just let Cannerts have it." She laughed.**

 **"And-and Quentin and I had a... Well it's a long story. But it ends with all of us getting bratwursts." She told him and he chucked.**

 **"Perfect. And I want to hear all about it." He told her smiling. " Right after I tell you that I just delivered a baby."**

 **"What?" She asked surprised.**

 **"And I'm not gonna lie, it was crazy. I mean the mother, this, uh, 18-year-old girl, she was amazing, I don't...I don't know how she did it." He said enthusiasticly. "I don't know how you did it. By the way, good job."**

 **She smiled "yeah, well, it's all kind of a blur. Thankfully." She admitted to him. "But I bet it would have been alot easier if you had been there." She admitted to him, not looking away from his eyes.**

 **"There's always next time." He told her, seriously. She opened her mouth with a look of surprise, making him laugh and she followed.**

 **"I was thinking I'd go grab us some dinner. And then maybe you and I can sit down..." He stopped himself as she coughed, blood hitting the window.**

 **His smile faded as reality hit him. Katie reached at her mouth shocked. She looked down at her fingers blood staining then.**

 **Jake Shaked his head in denial. She looked at him exhaling. It couldn't be she had gotten this far. Why now!**

 **•••**

 **Okay, that's the end of chapter 2. I know things are a bit slow right now but bear with me as I said I'm following the show, and then I'll put my own spin on it. Hope y'all enjoyed it and see ya next time.**


End file.
